daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde Weston
Clyde Weston is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. The role was portrayed by James Read from 2014-15. Read will return to the series in September 2016 during a prison break storyline. 'Storylines' When Kate Roberts investigated Jordan Ridgeway's past she discovers multiple driver's licenses with different names in Jordan's apartment. Kate also finds Jordan has a connection to Salem newcomer Ben Rogers. The evidence leads Kate to Poplar Bluff, Missouri where she shows photos of Jordan and Ben and meets with Clyde Weston. Clyde reveals that Ben is his son Ollie Weston and Jordan is his stepdaughter, Tammy Sue. He also reveals they ran away from home years ago and he failed to find them. Kate tells Clyde they are in Salem and Clyde comes to Salem for a reunion but tells Kate to keep their meeting secret. Ben and Jordan are furious when they see Clyde in Salem and its revealed that Clyde's alcoholism lead to verbal and physical abuse of Ben, Jordan, and their mother when they were kids. Clyde insisted they owed him and that he's changed and wanted an relationship with his son Ben and told Jordan not to interfere. Clyde asks Kate for contacts she has from her past dealings with shady business in Salem. Kate referred him to people who arrange a meeting with EJ DiMera. EJ agrees to Clyde's requests to work for EJ's drug ring in Salem but Clyde and EJ soon argue over drug territory and drugs that Clyde is bringing into Salem. During one argument in the park, EJ's disloyal bodyguard Miguel, who Clyde turned against EJ, shoots and kills EJ. Clyde and Miguel cover up the crime and make the scene look like EJ was robbed and killed by a low level drug addict. When Miguel begins to panic and fears EJ's father Stefano DiMera will uncover the truth Clyde tells his assistant Jeremiah to murder Miguel and bury the body on Jeremiah's grandfather's farm in Missouri. Clyde tells Jordan not to interfere with his reconciliation with Ben and if she does then Clyde will reveal to ben that Jordan caused the car wreck that killed their mother. Jordan backs away when Clyde and Ben become closer but warns her boyfriend Rafe Hernandez, a detective for the Salem Police, that Clyde is dangerous. Rafe becomes suspicious of Clyde and begins investigating him. Clyde begins dating Kate and moves his trucking business, his cover for his drug business, to Salem. Clyde is confronted by Victor Kiriakis and told that the Kiriakis family runs all trucking operations in Salem but Clyde refuses to back down and a war ensues. Victor investigates Clyde's background and uncovers his trucking company and other front businesses are used to launder drug money. Victor also discovers Clyde has managed to seize control of most of the drug business in the Ozarks. Clyde is shot by Victor's hitman Damon and is thought to be dead. Sonny Kiriakis is stabbed in the park and Clyde reveals to Victor that he survived the hit and admits he stabbed Sonny in retaliation. Victor and Clyde call a truce when Victor agrees to back off and let Clyde takeover his territory in Salem. Clyde's relationships with Ben and Kate improve but when he donates a large sum of money to the local hospital to fund Jordan's project she leaves town and moves to New York. Clyde continues to advise Ben on his relationship with Abigail Deveraux and plots against Ben's new rival Chad DiMera. Kate fails in her scheme to permanently takeover DiMera Enterprises from Stefano and seeks comfort from Clyde. Clyde dismisses Stefano saying he beat Victor Kiriakis and that he can beat the DiMeras. Kate warns Clyde that Stefano has enormous patience and cunning for revenge and that the DiMeras are different than Victor and are extremely cruel and ruthless with their enemies. Stefano uncovers Ben's past activities with illegal gambling in Florida and ensures the club manager testifies against Ben. Clyde uses his contacts in the drug business to have the manager killed in prison before he can testify against Ben. Clyde finds out Abby cheated on Ben with Chad and discovers she is pregnant. Clyde forces a lab technician to make the tests say Ben is the father. When Stefano returns to Salem Clyde visits him and secretly places a bug in the DiMera house but Stefano orders him to leave and Stefano's henchman take Clyde out. The bug reveals Abby is due to inherit valuable land in Ireland that the DiMeras desperately want but Chad refuses to go along with Stefano's plan to reconcile with Abby and thus get the land. Clyde begins to think Ben and he will benefit from Abby's inheritance. Stefano meets with Victor about Clyde. Victor reveals to Stefano his past dealings with Clyde and assures Stefano that Clyde is a serious threat to both of them and their families. Stefano and Victor agree to work together against Clyde. Kate breaks up with Clyde when he comes controlling with her time and devotion to her work. She tells him that his confidence was attractive at first but he is arrogant. Clyde is revealed to be local drug dealer Kyle Southern's boss. Kyle, who is dating Paige Larson, hires Paige's ex-boyfriend JJ Deveraux unaware that JJ is secretly working with the DEA and Salem police commissioner Roman Brady. Paige's mother Eve Donovan discovers JJ's secret and tells Kyle that JJ is working with the DEA. Kyle calls Clyde saying he needs to personally deal with the situation. Clyde arrives at Kyle's apartment and Kyle knocks JJ unconscious. JJ awakens to find that Clyde has killed Kyle and Clyde asks if JJ is working with the police. JJ tells Clyde that he had an affair with Eve which caused Paige to disown Eve and in revenge Eve made up the story and told Kyle. Clyde believes JJ and hires him to replace Kyle. Clyde threatens to kill JJ's mother Jennifer Horton, sister Abigail, and ex-girlfriend Paige if he tells Clyde's son Ben about their drug deals. Later Paige is found dead in her dorm and JJ confronts Clyde accusing him of murdering Paige. A secret investigation of Clyde leads to a sting operation involving JJ, Roman Brady, and DEA agent Watts leads to Clyde's arrest for drug trafficking and the murder of EJ. A furious Clyde discovers during his arrest that JJ was secretly an informant and that Clyde's drug ring has been exposed to the Salem Police and DEA. Clyde calls his son Ben and claims to be set up by JJ but Roman reveals that Clyde is being extradited to Florida for a murder charge there. On October 20, 2015, Ben is brought to a meeting at the police station with Clyde who tells Ben he is being extradited to Florida that day. Ben reveals to Clyde that he is the "necktie killer". 2016 return In September, Clyde calls Marlena and asks her to come and visit him in prison. Marlena goes to see Clyde, and he asks her to evaluate him. Marlena says she could, but there is no guarantee things will go the way he wants them to. She says Clyde has no control in prison and that must be frustrating. She also adds that he must be feeling jealous of people who have there freedom. Clyde says he would rather be stuck in prison than deal with the good people of Salem. Marlena stars she will make sure to put that in his evaluation before leaving. Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Weston Family Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Days of our Lives characters